finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Garuda (summon)
Garuda is a recurring Wind-elemental summon in the series. She is usually depicted as a green-tinted woman with claws and talons and wings protruding from her back. Aerial Blast is a common summon ability for Garuda. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Garuda appears as one of the eight celestial Avatars, also known as sleeping gods, representing Wind. She can be acquired from the Cloister of Gales at Cape Terrigan. She can cast a number of wind-based spells and abilities in addition to using her claws to physically damage enemies. Perhaps one of her more commonly used abilities is Aerial Armor, which gives every member of the party the effect of Blink, or Hastega which grants haste to every member of the party and is exclusively available to Garuda, but she also does have limited abilities which allow her to heal party members. Garuda is also highly respected for her Predator Claws attack, a devastatingly powerful strike that is often the Summoner's staple attack for notorious monster fights. Garuda was a small bird raised by a young prince. When the prince got attacked by a viper, Garuda looked for means to cure him. Another bird informed her that she should seek the aid of the King of Birds, who could awaken the healing wind, Vuychap. Garuda flew ever further upwards, looking for the King of Birds, but couldn't find him anywhere. Having reached the limits of her strength, she fell from the sky, but her resolve was so powerful that she transformed during her fall, gaining a humanoid shape and regaining her vitality. She realized that she now had the power to heal the prince, and did so, leaving him afterwards, as she no longer looked like the little bird he had raised. However, it is said that, once the prince grew up, he managed to find her and married her. Upon Garuda's death, Altana transformed her into the Celestial Avatar of Wind because of her loyalty and devotion. Vuychap is the name of the brightest, green-colored star of the Garuda constellation. Blood Pact Abilities Final Fantasy XIII Garuda was planned to appear in ''Final Fantasy XIII as a fal'Cie. ''Final Fantasy XIV Garuda returns in ''Final Fantasy XIV as the Primal worshiped by the Ixal, and is known as the Empress of Birds. It is said that in past ages, Garuda slew the malevolent Lord of Snakes to end his foul attempt to bind the world's creatures to the earth. Though birds became free to roam the skies, Garuda was terribly wounded by the battle and was forced to feast upon the snake's carcass to recover her energies, said to have since then a taste for the flesh of land-bound mortals. Among the primals, Garuda is infamous for her destructive and unstable behavior, usually outright killing people. In 1.xx, she is first seen attacking the Quarrymill, unleashing strong winds over the hamlet and laughing madly. After being defeated, Garuda laments over losing her power as she dissolves into wisps of energy which ascend upwards towards Dalamud. In V2.0 A Realm Reborn, she expresses a desire to become an all-powerful goddess, a sentiment that is brutally shot down by Gaius van Baelsar. Garuda can be fought as a boss during two quests. One balanced towards level 40 light parties and one for level 50 full parties, and features a unique boss theme. Patch 2.1 of A Realm Reborn added a third "Extreme" version for high end players. The box art for the Collector's Edition depicts a feminine creature swirling around a generic adventurer. The design of this creature strongly resembles Garuda, particularly at the head and feet, although the wings are not as defined. Garuda Egi Abilities ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Garuda appears as a wind-elemental summon in ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Garuda's special attack is Aerial Blast, which deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Garuda costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. In addition, Wreig has a rank six Garuda Phantom Stone equipped to him during the game's opening prologue. Depending on the Garuda summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: Garuda's default design for her rank 4 Phantom Stone resembles her original humanoid appearance in Final Fantasy XI, however her rank 5 and 6 artwork changes her design to resemble her more bestial design from Final Fantasy XIV. Upgrading Stats FFLTnS Garuda.png|Garuda's Phantom Stone (Rank 4). FFLTnS Garuda Alt1.png|Garuda's Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Garuda Alt2.png|Garuda's Phantom Stone (Rank 6). Garuda_Stone_Icon.png|Phantom Stone command icon. FFLTnS Garuda (1) Cut-In.png|Garuda's summon cut-in (Rank 4). FFLToS Garuda Cut-In.png|Garuda's summon cut-in (Rank 6). FFLToS Aerial Blast.png|Aerial Blast. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Garuda appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with two Wind-elemental cards. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Garuda from ''Final Fantasy XIV appears on a Triple Triad card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon The bird-dragon Garuda appears as one of the many dragons, alongside other ''Final Fantasy summons, in Bahamut Lagoon. In the game he is one of the Holy Dragons and can be summoned for a powerful neutral-elemental attack. Bahamut Lagoon - Garuda Summon.png|Garuda being summoned in Bahamut Lagoon. Bahamut Lagoon - Garuda Sprite.png|Garuda's sprite. Gallery Garuda FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Concept artwork. FFXIV Collector's Edition Cover Art.jpg|Artwork of Garuda on the cover of the Final Fantasy XIV Collector's Edition by Yoshitaka Amano. FFXIV Garuda.jpg|Garuda in Final Fantasy XIV. Garuda XIV CG.jpg|Garuda's Final Fantasy XIV model. Garuda-Egi.jpg|Garuda-Egi summonable by the player in Final Fantasy XIV. GC Lady of the Vortex.png|''Guardian Cross'' card. Garuda FFXI TCG.png|Trading Card depicting Garuda from Final Fantasy XI. PrimalGaruda TCG.png|Trading Card depicting Garuda from Final Fantasy XIV. Etymology References Category:Avatars Category:Primals